A Dragon's Victory
}} V uses numerous spells, 8 attacks in a round, and internal shredding to beat the Black Dragon. Cast * Vaarsuvius (Soul Spliced and as dragon) ◀ ▶ * Qarr ◀ ▶ * The IFCC ** Cedrik ◀ ▶ ** Lee ◀ ▶ ** Nero ◀ ▶ * Ganonron ◀ ▶ * Jephton the Unholy ◀ ▶ * Ancient Black Dragon ◀ ▶ * Inkyrius ◀ ▶ * Haerta Bloodsoak ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Auburn-Haired Child ◀ ▶ * Vaarsuvius' Green-Haired Child ◀ ▶ Transcript Dragon: New robes and a few new spells will not save you! Dragon breathes acid. Vaarsuvius: Nnnh! Spliced souls: Dodge left! No, right! No— Dragon: RAAARRRGH!! Vaarsuvius: Time Stop. Spliced souls: Stopped. Frozen. Red light. Vaarsuvius: Acid Immunity. Quickened Stoneskin. Vaarsuvius: Mind Blank. Quickened Bear's Endurance. Vaarsuvius: Protection from Spells. Quickened Shield. Vaarsuvius: Delayed Blast Fireball. Quickened Fire Shield. Spliced souls: Resume. Continue. Green light. Dragon slashes and bites in the fire shield, "slash! slash!" Dragon: Ahhhh! Spliced souls: Burn lizard! Scorch yourself. Six attacks per round doesn't seem like such a good idea, does it? Cut to Inkyrius and the children. The delayed blast fireball goes off nearby, "....BOOOM!!!" Auburn-Haired Child: Green-Haired Child: Inkyrius: Dragon: Finger of Death! Spliced soul: More like Finger of Failure! Hand of Hopelessness! Pointer of Pointlessness! Dragon: Silence! I will eat you ALIVE, flames or no flames!! Spliced souls: No! No! No! Dragon: Ah. Whew. That was close. Dragon: For a moment, I thought...I thought it had all been for nothing. Spliced souls: You know what comes next. The big finish. End her. Vaarsuvius: Shhpshnsh. Cut to the Nine Hells where the IFCC watch while eating popcorn. Qarr: What was that? I couldn't understand Nero: I think he said... Cedric: "Shapechange." Cut back to the Elven Lands. Vaarsuvius bursts out of the Black Dragon in the form of a pink dragon, "SHHHRLLRIPPP!!!", killing the black dragon. D&D Context * Dragons in D&D have a breath weapon which depends on the type of dragon they are. Black Dragons breathe acid. Since this one is Ancient, it does 20d4 damage with this attack. * Time Stop is a 9th level spell which allows the caster to stop time for everyone but themselves for 1d4+1 rounds of apparent time. Vaarsuvius apparently rolled a 3, as 4 rounds of action were taken. * The Quicken Spell Feat allows for an extra spell to be cast in a round. * Acid Immunity is a variation of the Protection from Energy spell, a 3rd level spell which protects the caster from up to 120 points of acid damage. * Stoneskin, a 4th level spell, provides up to 150 points of Damage Reduction. * Mind Blank is an 8th level spell which protects the caster from all spells and devices which affect the mind. * Bear's Endurance is a 2nd level spell which grants a +4 bonus to Constitution, and the hit points and improved saving throws that go along with it. * Protection from Spells is an 8th level spell which grants a +8 bonus to saving throws against spells. * Shield is a 1st level spell which provides a +4 bonus to AC (Armor Class). * Delayed Blast Fireball is a 7th level spell which does 1d6 damage per level to a max of 20d6 in a spherical area of effect. The burst can be delayed for up to 5 rounds. In this case it was delayed for one round in order to hit the dragon after the Time Stop ended. * Fire Shield is a 4th level spell which causes the caster to be wreathed in flames. Any creature that attacks the caster takes 1d6+1/level damage (max 1d6+15). This applies to each of the dragon's attacks. * Finger of Death is a 7th level spell which instantly slays one creature unless they succeed in their Fortitude saving throw. Vaarsuvius had a +8 to that roll due to the Protection from Spells cast earlier. * Shapechange is a 9th level spell which allows the caster to polymorph into the shape of any creature from Fine to Colossal size, including all special abilities that come with the form. * Due to the large number of metamagic feats used in panel four, it is likely the majority of these spells came from Jephton the Sorcerer, as canonical sorcerers do not need to prepare them in advance. However it is possible that Vaarsuvius or one of the other wizards Soul Spliced to V had prepared those spells. External links * 638}} View the comic * 107335}} View the discussion thread Category:Uses Shape Change Category:Uses Finger of Death Category:Uses Time Stop Category:Uses Acid Immunity Category:Uses Stoneskin Category:Uses Mind Blank Category:Uses Bear's Endurance Category:Uses Protection From Spells Category:Uses Shield Category:Uses Delayed Blast Fireball Category:Uses Fireshield Category:Uses Quickened Category:Vaarsuvius Makes a Deal with the Devil(s)